vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgana (League of Legends)
|-|Morgana= |-|Blade Mistress Morgana= Summary |-|Original Lore=Conflicted between her celestial and mortal natures, Morgana bound her wings to embrace humanity, and inflicts her pain and bitterness upon the dishonest and the corrupt. She rejects laws and traditions she believes are unjust, and fights for truth from the shadows of Demacia—even as others seek to repress it—by casting shields and chains of dark fire. More than anything else, Morgana truly believes that even the banished and outcast may one day rise again. |-|Steel Valkyries Lore='Morgana' is a deadly combatant and former pilot of the X09-Xibalba combat exosuit, as well as one of the last half-aliens alive in the galaxy. She has surgically hidden her suit's forbidden, lost technologies beneath her skin, her goal being to evade her sister, the mad military justicar, Kayle. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | 4-B Name: Morgana, The Fallen, The Veiled One Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Over 10,000 years old) Classification: Ascendant | Half-Alien Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Magic, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation/Pain Manipulation (Able to force people to feel all the pain and negative emotions they have inflicted upon others over their entire lives), Soul Manipulation, Self-Healing (Via Soul Siphon), Reactive Power Level (Tormented Shadow deals more damage the more the opponent is injured), Forcefield Creation, Chain Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Via Soul Shackles), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Soul Shackles), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Soul Shackles), Paralysis Inducement (Via Soul Shackles), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) |-|Blade Mistress=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Magic, Flight, Spaceflight, Cyborgization, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation/Pain Manipulation (Able to force people to feel all the pain and negative emotions they have inflicted upon others over their entire lives), Soul Manipulation, Self-Healing (Via Soul Siphon), Reactive Power Level (Tormented Shadow deals more damage the more the opponent is injured), Forcefield Creation, Chain Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Via Soul Shackles), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Soul Shackles), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Soul Shackles), Paralysis Inducement (Via Soul Shackles) Attack Potency: Small Country level (As an Ascended warrior she should be comparable to the likes of Nasus, Renekton, and Pantheon, Equal to Kayle) | Solar System level (Comparable to Aether Wing Kayle, Gun Goddess Miss Fortune, and Bullet Angel Kai'Sa) Speed: Subsonic (Equal to Kayle and fought her to a standstill, Should be comparable to the other Aspects and Ascendants) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Aether Wing Kayle, Bullet Angel Kai'Sa, and Gun Goddess Miss fortune) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (As an Ascendant she should be superior to Poppy and Garen Crownguard) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Solar System Class Durability: Small Country level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least dozens of meters, likely Hundreds of kilometers with magic (Her magic should have range comparable to Kayle's) | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: None notable | X09-Xibalba Combat Exosuit Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Siphon:' Morgana restores health equal to a portion of all damage she deals to enemies with her magic. *'Dark Binding:' Morgana releases a sphere of dark magic that travels in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and rooting them. *'Tormented Shadow:' Morgana infects the target area, causing enemies who stand on the location to take magic damage every half second, increased based on target's missing health. *'Black Shield:' Morgana shields herself or an ally, absorbing magic damage and rendering her target immune to all crowd control while the shield holds. *'Soul Shackles:' Morgana latches chains of energy onto nearby enemy champions, dealing magic damage. The tethers last 3 seconds, granting true sight of affected enemies and slowing them. Additionally, Morgana gains bonus movement speed towards tethered enemies. When the tethers end, targets who did not leave the tether range are stunned and dealt the same magic damage again. Key: Base | Blade Mistress Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Chain Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Healers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4